Mientes tan bien
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Por que a veces las mentiras son tan dulces. Por que a veces necesitamos y queremos creer en ellas. Por eso decido creer en tus mentiras. *Yaoi*


El fic contiene spoiler de cosas que pasan en el anime.

**Mientes tan bien**

-Te protegeré siempre Kazuki-le prometió Jubei, besando el hombro desnudo del chico de las cuerdas y los largos cabellos castaño. Kazuki Fuchoin uno de los cuatro reyes de los volts.

-Y yo siempre estaré contigo Jubei-le prometió con su dulce voz Kazuki, volteándose para quedar de frente a este, pues este lo había estado abrazando en la cama por la espalda, Kazuki unió sus labios a los de Jubei y éste ultimo estuvo seguro que lo amaba más que a nada en su vida, aun cuando sabía que Kazuki mentía, aun cuando sabía que desde que Ginji partió hacia poco con Ban Midou, Kazuki también estaba pensando en marcharse.

Jubei lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que era así, pero aun así quería creer en Kazuki con todas sus fuerzas, aun cuando pareciera que era un completo imbécil. Después de todo, en el corazón no se mandaba y el suyo amaba a Kazuki hasta rayar en la idiotez.

_~Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera_

_que contigo adiós inviernos solo primavera_

_que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada_

_yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada~_

Jubei puso la taza de té caliente en las manos de Kazuki e inclinándose a su lado beso su mejilla, notando que Kazuki miraba con anhelo por la ventana, era como un ave enjaulada que miraban fuera de sus barrotes ansiando su libertad.

-¿Kazuki sucede algo?-le pregunto el de las agujas. Kazuki se sobresalto un poco apartando su mirada de la ventana estirando su mano hacia Jubei y acariciando su rostro con una dulce sonrisa.

-No, no sucede nada Jubei-le respondió, aunque Jubei podía notar su mirada mucho mas apagada que cuando Ginji estaba con ellos, no le importaba, ansiaba creer en las dulces mentiras de su chico de las cuerdas, quería creer que todo estaba bien, que estaría bien para siempre.

-Hay problemas en el sector Este, sabes-le dijo Jubei. Kazuki asintió.

-Ya no es lo mismo desde que se fue Ginji, los Volts nos estamos desintegrando-dijo la cruel y simple verdad, y Jubei se movió abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Pero nosotros siempre estaremos juntos verdad?-le pregunto ansioso, sin dejar de abrasarlo. Kazuki tomo su mano y la beso.

-Claro que si Jubei, siempre-le prometió ese hermoso mentiroso besando su mano.

_~Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo_

_Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego_

_yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego_

_y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego~_

-Kazuki-Jubei llego al departamento quitándose los anteojos, se extraño al no recibir respuesta.-Kazuki-lo volvió a llamar, buscándolo por el departamento, pero no lo encontró en la habitación que compartía con el chico de las cuerdas, en cambio encontró a Sakura, que estaba sentada en la cama con una mirada triste.

-Sakura, donde está Kazuki?-pregunto Jubei aunque en su interior sabia que la respuesta no le gustaría nada.

-El... se fue-le respondió Sakura y sintió dolor al ver a su hermano llorar- él, Shido y los otros se fueron, solo queda Makubex-le respondió con tristeza.

Kazuki apretó uno de sus puños contra su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón dolía, dolía como mil demonios.

-Sabía que me mentías, sabía que te irías, mi hermoso ruiseñor-susurro Jubei y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos-pero, por que no me llevaste contigo Kazuki? yo hubiese ido contigo.

-Jubei tienes que dejarlo ir-le dijo Sakura con lastima-fue su decisión, tienes que dejar a Kazuki, que crezca lejos de tu sombra.

_~Cuando dices siento_

_siento que eres todo_

_cuando dices vida_

_yo estaré contigo_

_tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_

_aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo_

_aunque es falso el aire_

_siento que respiro~_

Jubei espero a Kazuki, espero a que viviera lo que tuviera que vivir y volviera con él, que como siempre lo esperaba y lo esperaría toda su vida, con los brazos abiertos, pero las estaciones pasaron y Kazuki no volvía y un día lo entendió, Kazuki no volvería y su corazón... sintió morir, porque su vida entera era Kazuki, el amor de su vida.

Por eso le juro fidelidad a Makubex porque sin Kazuki para Jubei nada tenía verdadera importancia. Sin su dulce y hermoso mentiroso.

_~Mientes tan bien,_

_que me sabe a verdad_

_todo lo que me das_

_y ya te estoy amando_

_mientes tan bien_

_que he llegado a imaginar_

_que en mi amor llenas tu piel_

_y aunque todo es de papel_

_hmmm,_

_mientes tan bien~_

Pero Kazuki volvió, volvió a la fortaleza infinita, aunque no lo hizo por él, aun cuando Jubei hubiese dado su vida entera por que Kazuki hubiese vuelto por él no lo hizo, Kazuki volvió, si pero volvió por Ginji, siempre por Ginji Amano, nunca por él.

Sintió odio, Jubei sintió más odio que nunca antes, por eso fue a pelear con Kazuki, aunque su intención real no era matarlo solo sacudirlo para que reaccionara, para que notara su amor, amor que Ginji no sentía por él, porque Ginji amaba a Ban Midou y eso era obvio, pero entonces Kazuki entro en esa bodega y se suicido con la explosión. A Jubei le dolió, pero pensó que era lo mejor... él pronto lo acompañaría, se prometió a sí mismo.

_~Cuando dices siento_

_siento que eres todo_

_cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo_

_tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_

_aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo_

_aunque es falso el aire_

_siento que respiro~_

Pero Kazuki no murió en esa bodega y una vez más se enfrentaron, pero cuando llego el momento de matar a Kazuki con sus propias manos... simplemente no podía, era superior a él, así que se auto elimino así mismo y mientras creía que iba a morir sintió como Kazuki lo tomaba en sus brazos, vio sus lagrimas, lagrimas por él. Y se sintió vivo de nuevo, cuando Kazuki lloro por él, preguntándole porque, rogándole que aguantara, que no muriera.

-Te amo Jubei-sollozó Kazuki besando sus labios de forma temblorosa, levantándolo a duras penas y haciéndolo apoyarse en él para llevarlo a donde pudiera curarle. Y no importaba que ese te amo fuera una mentira, porque Kazuki realmente amaba a Ginji, oírle decir te amo, era una mentira tan dulce, tan buena que a Jubei le gustaba creérsela, era una mentira en la que siempre quería vivir, en el amor de Kazuki, en el amor de su chico de las cuerdas.

_~Mientes tan bien_

_que me sabe a verdad_

_todo lo que me das_

_y ya te estoy amando_

_mientes tan bien_

_que he llegado a imaginar_

_que en mi amor llenas tu piel_

_y aunque todo es de papel_

_-mientes tan bien-~_

Y una vez más se iba, aunque esta vez se había despedido, había hecho el amor con él y abrazándolo le había jurado que lo amaba, que volvería por él y juntos se irían.

Volvería, esta vez sí lo Jubei lo sabía, Kazuki al fin había notado que el amor de Ginji era solo para Ban. Y Jubei lo dejo ir feliz, seguro de que volvería por él, se despidieron con un beso frente a todos. Jubei le recordó que lo amaba. Kazuki le sonrió con dulzura moviendo su mano.

-Te amo-le aseguro Kazuki también despidiéndose y marchándose. Jubei lo observo irse, sabía que ese te amo era falso, pero jamás, jamás perdería la esperanza de que esa mentira un día se volviera verdad.

_Y aunque todo es de papel...mientes lo sé._

**Fin**

Notas finales del capítulo:

La canción pertenece a Sin Bandera, los personajes a Yuya Aoki y la historia a mi cabecita, algo así me imagino la historia de esos dos ^^


End file.
